


When the world comes back to life, I know that I’ve found you

by blankcamellia



Category: Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Someone dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actually they all die, and someone gets punched, but for how long, or Investigators, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: In a black and white world that is haunted by demons and other non-human beings, they find a way to color it to life.How sad it is that it doesn’t last long.• Soulmate AU where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When they disappear from your life, your world loses colors again.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	When the world comes back to life, I know that I’ve found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I decided to take a slightly darker turn for another gift fic I managed to write through the month and my plot notes might have exceeded the actual word limit so I guess I will continue this another day lol  
> Anyways, hopefully, it's enjoyable for some of you despite the warning! I promise you (without any spoilers) that it's not as bad as you might think! ^^
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas as well for putting up with me!! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

The dust surrounds him as he falls to the ground, his opponent stronger than he thought. He’s not sure how it happened but the blond male in front of him manages to land a hit on him, hard enough to knock one of his lenses out. The moment he turns to look at the man standing a few feet away from him, locking his eyes with him, the world suddenly spins, and they both stumble to regain their balance.

His heart skips a beat and he finds it hard to breathe for a moment but suddenly the world is in full color.

He rubs his eyes and blinks to make sure it’s not an illusion but his vision is blurry in one of his eyes, and he knows that he’s lost one of his lenses. The world is still in full saturation and in hues that not even his color vision lenses could produce.

When he looks back at his opponent, he finds him just as taken aback as he is. He gets up from the ground, dusting his clothes off before he walks up to the blond male.

“Taiga,” he says with a firmer voice than he thought he could produce. He’s never said his name like this before but it sounds so right, and it should sound right. Because Kyomoto Taiga is his soulmate.

He holds out his hand for Taiga to take, and when Taiga wraps his fingers around his, the world falls in place. Taiga smiles like the sun at him, so bright and lively.

“Hokuto,” Taiga’s voice is like a symphony to his ears and he doesn’t know if it’s because of their soulmate bond or not. He’s just a song that he wants to put on repeat forever.

They call the annual graduation match off with a draw, neither of them wanting to continue the sparring match as Hokuto’s missing one of his lenses, and they were more interested in learning more about each other than who’s the strongest.

Later on, Hokuto figures out that they’re the strongest when they’re together.

* * *

After graduating, they immediately apply to their local Supernatural Investigation Office (SIO in short), easily earning a place there since they are the top graduates of their year. They get put in the same unit and they soon rise in the ranks as the best newcomer unit of the year.

Slowly over time, Taiga proves that a soulmate doesn’t necessarily mean a weakness. They’ve been taught countless times in school how their soulmate could be a potential hostage if they ever encounter demons who have the ability to possess people. However, with Taiga by his side, he feels like he’s on top of the world.

His once dull and boring life that only focused on the ways to turn back time to save his family was changed once Taiga entered it. Taiga lights up his world, like nobody else, and shows him how beautiful life can be, even in the cruel and hard world they currently live in. Taiga makes him work to be better — as a person, as an investigator, and as a soulmate.

The daily bickering he has with Taiga makes his heart beat with life and excitement. He doesn’t mind that Taiga always leaves toothpaste stains on the bathroom mirror, or that he sometimes forgets to turn off the lights when he leaves a room. It’s all the small things that Hokuto grows to love and adore Taiga for.

As they fight side by side, walking to the office side by side, Hokuto finds life to be very different. Before, he only saw life as a way to fulfill his desires to save his family _._ This new life with Taiga makes life bearable. So, he doesn’t mind that they sometimes roll around in the dirt under pouring rain while repelling a wrongly summoned demon. He doesn’t mind the way his body automatically moves in front of Taiga whenever they’re facing a horde of ferocious goblins.

He knows very well that Taiga can take care of himself but there’s something in the way that Taiga completely trusts him to have his back that makes him oddly proud. What he does mind, however, is the way he wants Taiga to remain unharmed. Of course, it’s impossible in their line of work, but he wants to keep the harm to a minimum. He had to admit though that the sight of Taiga drenched in blood and dirt, walking through a mountain of different intestines and body parts the latter just slashed through, is very appealing.

Their happy, yet hard years together ended way too quickly though.

One night, when Hokuto’s removing his color vision lenses (he still wears them as they also act as blockers for vision-related possessions and magic), he notices how the pink face towel he’s using is no longer pink. He blinks and rubs his eyes, thinking it might be a temporary thing but the towel remains colorless. When he looks around, the rest of the world has lost its colors too. There’s no hue of blue in his sweater when he looks at himself in the mirror, there’s no hint of red from the flowers on the wall. Most of all, there’s no hint of life in the world.

Dread washes over him and he immediately finds it hard to breathe. _Taiga._ A part of him feels empty as if something suddenly disappeared.

He throws his glasses on as he runs down the stairs in his apartment, grabs his coat, and sprints to the SOI — the last place Taiga was supposed to be at.

When he arrives, he sees how the office is in shambles, and that they have blocked off most of the surrounding area. His fellow colleagues are trying their best to hold the curious public off, and he smells the familiar demon scent in the air. He pushes his way through the crowd until he reaches the border, and when he tries to make his way through it, someone stops him.

“Hokuto, you can’t go in,” he turns around and locks eyes with the person who has a tight hold of his coat. “There was a demon, and they have to clear the area now. Hokuto, please listen to me!”

“I have to— Taiga—” Hokuto starts, trying to get the man to loosen his grip and let him in. Taiga is in there somewhere, he knows it. “Yasui, please, I need to go.”

“There’s nothing inside Hokuto!” Yasui yells back, desperately trying to hold onto Hokuto as if he was trying to protect him. “Trust me, there’s nothing in there, Taiga—”

An explosion interrupts them, causing the public to enter a state of panic, and Hokuto takes that chance to yank himself free from Yasui’s grip, accidentally elbowing the latter in the process. He doesn’t have time to stop and apologize, he only runs toward the ruins of the office.

He jumps over the rubble, coughs as the dust collects in his airways, and when it clears up, he sees it.

A huge burn mark on the ground, still fresh and the demonic scent lingers in the air, and all Hokuto can do is fall to the ground.

“This can’t be…” His voice is barely a whisper in the air, barely moving the dust particles that float around him. He claws on the ground, picking up pieces of dust, ashes, and rubble, and he grips them hard enough to draw blood from his palm. _Taiga._

There’s no way Taiga is gone. He can’t be. Just yesterday, they talked about getting a dog together. They talked about finding a new apartment, or house, to move into. Taiga’s clothes are still hanging to dry at home. There are still fresh tomatoes in the bowl on the kitchen counter. He can still hear the way Taiga sings the lullabies from old times. His Taiga. His sun. His light.

He can’t be gone.

Tears roll down his cheeks as he silently hiccups in between breaths. He tries his best to calm himself down but he doesn’t know what he feels the most. Was it anger, sorrow, despair, or frustration? He doesn’t know.

Time seems to stand still, almost as if it wants him to take his time to mourn. He doesn’t notice how he gets carried away from the scene, nor does he notice how the medics pry his hands open to disinfect his self-inflicted wounds. The physical pain is nothing to the emptiness he feels because Taiga is no longer here. Their bond is severed and the world is back to how it used to be before he met Taiga.

The following day, he gets a notice that he’s suspended until further notice due to violence against fellow officers. Yasui messages him and swears that he didn’t say a thing and that he doesn’t hold it against Hokuto. He also said that should Hokuto want to talk, he’ll be waiting.

Hokuto, on the other hand, has nothing to talk about. What is there to talk about even? He doesn’t need people’s pity or sympathetic looks just because he lost his soulmate. He doesn’t need it.

With the suspension on his back, it gives him time to mourn for a while before he drags himself out of his bed that still smells like Taiga. He looks at himself in the mirror, the black and white hues of the world making the shadows on his skin look darker than they are — or maybe they’re that dark, he doesn’t know. Ever since he lost Taiga, time stood still for him, and his world seems to work in slow-motion.

_**Time.** _

It suddenly hits him then. His old research. The time-rewinding research.

He puts on his glasses (he refuses to use the contacts, in case Taiga suddenly appears and the world turns back into colors), and scrambles to the attic where he put away all the documents related to his research. Taiga made him put them all away, and truthfully, he really had no use for them, as Taiga filled all the empty spots in his heart and life that his family left him with.

But now, Taiga isn’t here anymore, and he’s going to change that.

* * *

Months later, he sighs as he picks up an envelope from the ground before stepping inside his apartment. Another letter. He throws his bag aside, not minding the way its contents fall hard against the floor, and he shrugs his long coat off as well.

It's the same content, in all of them.

> _**DON'T DO IT.** _

Written in bold, big letters, and it's strangely similar to Taiga's handwriting. Which is strange because he’s dead. His beautiful, charming, talented, and amazing Taiga is gone from this world, and he couldn’t do a thing about it.

Hokuto crumples the letter and throws it in the trash, adding yet another letter to the growing pile. The letters started coming the moment he started to pick up on his research again.

His apartment is getting messier and messier by the day and he simply doesn’t care anymore. What’s important is that he gets to the bottom of his research and finds a way to turn back time and save Taiga.

Nothing else matters.

A few of their friends from the same unit have popped in and out to check up on him, and he barely pays them any attention. Juri provides him with takeout boxes when he notices the contents in the fridge in Hokuto’s apartment slowly disappear along with the fat on his cheeks. Jesse keeps him company, even though he’s nose deep in his research, and the fact that Jesse is still hanging around helps a lot to stay sane. Shintaro forces him to move from the attic and take at least a run around the neighborhood. Yugo calls him every day, giving him random updates about whatever case they’re currently on, even if he has nothing to do with it. Yasui keeps coming over and talks about everything but Taiga, and Hokuto thinks that the former holds himself responsible.

During good days, he appreciates them. During bad days, he only thinks about Taiga, and how the world and everyone are worthless compared to Taiga.

The letters keep coming, and he keeps ignoring them. He knows that they’re talking about the research. He _knows._ Nobody else knows about this research except Taiga, and it can’t be Taiga writing to him because _he’s fucking dead._

Which only makes everything more frustrating, and fuels him, even more, to get his research done.

For Taiga.

* * *

He lets the pen fall to the floor and it rolls away as he puts together the last pieces of his research. It was nothing like he expected but he’s also dealing with magic and techniques he shouldn’t even think about. He runs his hands through his messy hair and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes too. There is a way to get Taiga back. It comes with a cost of course but that’s a price he’s willing to pay.

The same day he decides to go through with his plan, he gets a different letter.

> _**HOKUTO, PLEASE.** _

He crumples the letter and puts it in his pocket as he locks his door.

When he walks up to the renovated version of the SOI, he sees Yasui on guard again, and he grimaces as he thinks of what’s about to go down. The older greets him and gently reminds him that he’s still suspended.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Yasui says gently, placing a warning hand on Hokuto.

“I’ll be quick,” Hokuto replies as he places his hand on top of Yasui’s reassuringly. It might be the biggest lie he’s ever said. He knows the other can see he’s dressed as if he’s about to head out on a mission.

Yasui lets him go reluctantly, not wanting to repeat the previous time, and lets him in.

He smiles to himself, thinking how everyone around him is naively believing the day will go on as usual. How sad it would be if he was to crush their beliefs and ultimately make it their worst day in their life.

There’s a weird feeling bubbling inside him as he stands in front of the spot where he saw the burning mark last time. The demonic scent is long gone and the floor has been replaced with new tiles. He kneels on the ground, kisses it gently as a tear falls from his eyes, fogging his glasses. A string of words leaves his mouth, a mantra — an incantation, something he’s been memorizing to perfection the past days.

The air around him changes, it turns colder and the breeze that dances around him feels ominous, and in the corner of his eyes, he notices how his fellow colleagues start to flock around him.

When he looks up, he sees all of his friends standing armed and ready to engage him. The wind picks up, enough to cause some of the newer members of the office to take a step back. A part of him knows that he shouldn’t be doing this but there’s a bigger part of him that tells him that he has to. For Taiga.

“Hokuto, please calm down,” Jesse’s voice breaks through the singing wind, lips in a firm line, such a contrast to his usual big and bright smile. “We can talk this through.”

He lets out a chuckle as he brings out a small vial from his pocket. Inside it, his blood is swimming and ready to be used. Hokuto feels the excitement run through his veins, almost as if he could feel the blood in the vial connect to the blood inside him. It’s thrilling, almost liberating.

The way his friends slowly take a step forward, putting up projectile shields to protect themselves, and he almost sighs at the way they’re blissfully ignorant of what’s going to happen.

“I’m calm,” he says as he drops the vial to the ground, blood splashing on the ground, and in a second, a mass of black starts to crawl out of the ground where he stands.

With a relieved smile and half-closed eyes, he watches how the eyes of his friends and colleagues widen in fear. Jesse shouts at them to retreat, pushing the people closest to him out of the way to protect them, and Hokuto thinks that it’s such a Jesse thing to do.

Both Jesse and Shintaro rush to approach Hokuto instead, and with a sad smile, he watches how the black mass engulfs them, one after another. The hurt he sees in Juri’s eyes before Juri disappears will probably haunt him forever, and the way Yasui silently screams something at him also makes his heart clench a bit.

It’s all for Taiga. It’s all going to be okay. All of this won’t happen if he prevents Taiga’s death. He closes his eyes and lets the dark mass slowly embrace him, and for some reason, it feels like home.

When he opens his eyes, he’s still at the office but it’s decorated differently, and it takes him a moment before he realizes it’s the old office.

His heart speeds up as he notices that the world is back to full color, cursing himself that he accidentally put on different colored socks but fuck that, Taiga is alive somewhere. He checks the date and time on the wall nearby, and he knows that somewhere right now, he’s at home showering, and Taiga should be walking inside soon.

He thinks about the things he wants to say to Taiga, what he’s been doing to get here, how to get him out of the office, how to protect him, and most importantly, how much he loves him. There’s so much he wants to tell him and he knows that he won’t be able to say it all at once.

All he wants is to see Taiga’s smile again, his eyes and how they sparkle when he says his name. He wants to hear Taiga say his name again, that velvety smooth voice that haunts his dreams, and he wants to hold his hand again, pull him close and hold him and never let go. The world could be full of color but it’s nothing without Taiga.

Then, he sees Taiga walking inside, and he almost shouts his name when Taiga notices him.

Taiga stops in his tracks, biting his lower lip, eyes narrowed and the expression is nothing Hokuto has seen ever before. Almost as if Taiga is not happy to see him.

He’s about to ask his soulmate what’s wrong when Taiga yells at him.

“I told you **NOT TO DO IT.** ”


End file.
